


Asahi

by Kuramagirl19769



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuramagirl19769/pseuds/Kuramagirl19769
Summary: She is 18 and she is from Modern times. How she got down the well like Kagome, no one knows, but she is with Sesshomaru and will mate with him for the first time. Will they marry and have babies? Will he trust her as a human or will he kill her? What is in store for them both?
Relationships: sesshomaru/oc - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	Asahi

His white hair was sprawled out on the ground, unclothed.

He watched her as she touched him from head to toe.

She could hear his moans of pleasure. She was not of his world, but of the Modern.

Asahi is her name.

“Are you sure you know what you are doing, human?”

“Yes, I do, relax” she told him.

“You are sure you are still pure?”

“Yes, I am still pure, I promise, I have not had relations with anyone...you will be my first”

“Well, I am honored to be your first” he said as she came back up.

“My Lord, you are so big” she said, taking him in her mouth.

He moaned softly and ran his hand through her hair.

As she was going down on him she was preparing herself for him.

She continued to get wetter and wetter for him.

When she felt he was ready she pulled away from him and straddled him.

“Are you ready my Lord?” she asked.

“Very ready” he said.

She took a deep breath and slammed down on him.

He moaned as she grunted a bit in pain.

Asahi started to move up and down against his member and moaned.”

Sesshomaru moaned in pleasure.

“Oh My Lord….” she moaned out. “Put your hands on my breasts and squeeze them” she told him.

He did so. “Ohh…” he moaned.

She rubbed herself making moan louder. “Oh, my Lord!!!” she said moaning louder. “Take me..” 

With a quickness he had her on her knees and was deep in her filling her with him.

She leaned forward putting her head down on her arms and looked back at him. “Oh Sesshoamru….you’re so deep in me” she panted in pleasure.

He grabbed her hips and went harder and deeper in her filling her more of him and panted heavily, he was ready to release his seed into her.

“Fill me with your seed my Lord” she begged him.

That request sent him over the edge and he slammed into her harder one last time filling her with all of his seed.

She cried out with a mix of pain and pleasure and released her juices all over his member as her nails dug into the Earth.

He leaned over her panting hard in her ear, he then licked her neck and bit down marking her as his mate, when he was done he licked the wound and pulled out of her.

Their juices along with some blood seeped out.

“That was amazing” she said

“Agreed” he said. “Go clean up in the water, I will wait until you are done, you were correct you were pure, you are now my mate, I have marked you and no other shall have you” he told her

She nodded and crawled towards the water. As she crawled her ass was taunting him.

He growled lowly, he had to have her again, perhaps he will have her in the water.


End file.
